The present invention relates to a series of Ti--Al--V--Cr intermetallic alloys having atomic percent (at %) compositions of 25-35 at % Al, 10-15 at % (V+Cr), with the balance being Ti. These low density (approximately 4.3 g/cm.sup.3) alloys have an exceptionally good combination of room temperature (RT) and high-temperature (HT) mechanical properties.